Destins mêlés
by Flocon
Summary: Deux routes se croisent. Une histoire change, un byakugan et un Sharingan se rencontrent...Hyuuga Hinata, héritère des hyuuga, se fais enlever par Uchiwa Itachi. Celui ci la garde pour une raison bien particulière. ItachixHinata
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous sur cette nouvelle fanfic !  
Sachez déjà qu'il se peut qu'Itachi et Hinata ne finissent pas en couple, même si je pense tout de même faire cela. J'hésite encore pour plusieurs suites mais j'ai tout de même une petite préférence..

Chapitre 1

Il est là, devant moi, dans cette clairière vide. Je suis seule, il est seul. Pourtant, ce sentiment de peur mêlé au dégout de sa vue ne me lache pas... Non, j'ai peur. Peur de son regard, dénué de toutes expressions, qui me fixe sans un battement de cil. Peur, de sa force que je ressens clairement à travers mon regard nue. Peur de cet être, qui semble d'un simple regard pouvoir faire déroulé devant mes yeux tremblants toute une vie, la mienne...

Alors que je tente de faire un mouvement, mon corp se bloque, se paralyse, ma main se crispe sur le kunai que je viens de prendre en main avec difficulté, et le lache alors. Le métal tombe au sol en un bruit sourd alors que ton regard me capte, m'hypnotise. Je ne peux rien faire, et tu le sais bien, tu le sens rien que face à mes yeux tremblants et appeurés. A cet instant, je suis une proie face à son prédateur, prise au piège...

Alors que je ne bouge plus d'un pouce, tu t'avances, d'une démarche tranquille et lente, ton regard toujours braquer sur le mien, mes yeux incapables de se décrocher de ton regard. Alors que tu approches de plus en plus dangereusement, je réussis à secouer la tête avant de reculer, reprenant confiance... Seulement quelques instants. Mon dos frêle se cogne contre le tronc d'un arbre, alors que ma tête le rejoint bien vite. Tu t'approche, encore, toujours plus près, comme sentant que ta proie est traquée. Ma peur grandit, maître de moi-même et de mes mouvements, m'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes bras, plaqués a l'arbre qui me soutient, alors que tu es devant moi, et que je m'attend à tout, au meilleur et au pire...

Ces yeux... Je ne peux plus les quitter du regard, alors qu'ils sont à moins d'un mètre de moi maintenant, mais, comme dans un état second, je ne le remarque pas, alors que mes mains tremblent sur l'écorce, complètement pris au piège, et que le rouge flamboyant de ses pupilles maudites semblent avoir raison de moi... Alors que mon regard blanc se vide petit à petit je me retrouve ailleur, quelque part... Je ne peux rien faire, immobile et paralysée devant les images plus sanglantes et terrifiantes les unes que les autres qui passent sous mes yeux... Soudain, je me rapelle ... Je suis là-bas, en pleine forêt longeant le village caché du feu ... Une mission, une rencontre non-prévue, toi... Et les images continuent de défilées, alors que je me sens ma force partir, et que je reprend soudain conscience, et qu'à nouveau, mon regard croise le tien. Sous cette torture mentale, je ne peux que laisser échapper un long cri de douleur, qui fus soudain brisé... Je sens ta main à la peau pâle et tiède se posait sur ma bouche, m'incitant le silence, je vois tes yeux se rapprochait de mon visage sans que je ne puisse exercer aucune résistance. Je suis faible, tu es fort. Ce message était graver dans mon esprit. Je sentis soudain la fatigue envahir tout mon être, alors que mes yeux mi-clos continuaient de fixer avec fatigue ses yeux, ses sharingans...

Mes paupières se ferment lentement, alors que ma vision se brouille, et que seul tes yeux rouges restent gravés dans ma vision... Alors que je sens mon corp se détendre et se détacher du tronc, dans le but de tomber au sol en un évanouissement, la seule chose que peut voir mes yeux blancs tremblants sont ton dos qui me soutient soudainement... Ainsi, je m'évanouis complètement, alors que tu n'as plus qu'à tenir ou tuer ta proie inerte...

---

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur le village de konoha, réveillant ses habitants tout doucement. Mais certains étaient déjà levés, et marchait dans les rues presque complètement vides du village. Ceci était le cas d'une juunin de konoha, qui marchait tranquillement au bord d'une rivière, observant le ciel d'un air pensif. Autrepart, un autre junnin marchait dans les rues désertes du village, un air nonchalant sur le visage, lisant un petit livre plus que douteux. Yuhi Kurenaï et Hatake Kakashi étaient deux ninjas très matinaux, si si ! Le juunin se dirigeait vers une forêt, celle qui contenait quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux, une certaine stelle... Mais une légère pression sur ses épaules fis arrêter ses pas, son regard se posant sur un oiseau marron posé sur lui. Au loin, un oiseau identique à celui-ci venait de se poser sur l'épaule de la jolie kunoichi. Kakashi attrapa d'un geste nonchalant un papier accrocher à l'une des pattes de l'oiseau, celui-ci s'envolant alors, puis rangea son livre, lisant le mot. Un expression plus sérieuse orna son visage, alors qu'il bondissa sur un toit en direction du batiment de l'hokage...

Le village commencait à peine à s'activer lorsque des toquements à la porte du bureau de l'hokage se fis entendre. Kakashi entra dans la salle, et ne fus que légèrement surpris en voyant que Kurenaï était déjà là, celle-ci fixant d'ailleur la porte, semblant l'attendre. Kakashi la salua lorsque Tsunade les interpella en attirant leurs attentions

- Kakashi, Kurenaï, je serais rapide. Beaucoup de juunins sont en mission en ce moment même, et je dois vous donner part d'inquiétudes fondées et importantes. Cette nuit, Hyuuga Hinata est partie en mission seul ... -

A ce nom, Kurenaï tresaillit, espérant de toute ses forces qu'il n'était rien arriver à son élève, alors que Kakashi l'observa avant de reposer son regard sur la godaime.

- Rien d'inquiétant au niveau de cette mission, jusqu'à ce que ce matin. Lorsque j'apeller l'équipe de Gaï pour une mission, Hyuuga Neji me fis part de ses inquiétudes quand au faite que sa cousine n'était pas revenue. Celui-ci croyait qu'elle avait eu une autre mission, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son cousin non rassuré utilisa son byakugan tout autour du village, et lorsqu'il crut ne rien trouver, tomba sur sa cousine, ainsi qu'un membre de l'akatsuki. Je ne pouvais envoyer l'équipe Gaï, leur mission était beaucoup trop importante, et je fis envoyer en même temps ces deux oiseaux pour vous apeller. Car il falait bien le dire, son cousin avait une folle envie d'aller chercher sa cousine, mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela... -

Tsunade soupira, inquiète, alors que Kurenaï était ronger par l'inquiétude, espérant de toute ses forces que son élève n'avait rien. Mais avec un membre de l'akatsuki, tout était à prévoir, surtout en sachant qu'Hinata était l'héritière de son clan.

- Je pense que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Kakashi, Kurenai, partait immédiatement avec mission d'arracher Hyuuga Hinata des bras de ce membre de l'akatsuki ! -

Son ton s'était fais plus ferme et brupte. Les deux juunins acquiescèrent et disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. L'hokage regarda par la fenêtre et soupira, espérant qu'ils allaient arrivés à temps...

Les deux ninjas apparurent aux portes de konoha, s'échangeant le même regard. Du même mouvements, ils quittèrent le village du feu vers la direction que leur avait indiqué du geste leur hokage. Survolant les branches pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux juunins se regardèent au même moment et posèrent au sol. Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière vide, mais Kakashi avait sentis quelque chose. N'hésitant pas plus de quelques secondes, le juunin se mordis le pouce et invoqua Pakkun qui apparus en un nuage de fumée. Celui-ci questionna Kakashi sur la raison de sa présence.

- Hyuuga Hinata a était enlever par un membre de l'akatsuki. Cherche sa trace s'il te plaît, Pakkun -

Le chien ninja n'attendis pas plus et commenca à faire le tour de la clairière, museau au sol, commencant à sentir deux odeurs indistinctes sur l'herbe. Puis il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et apella Kakashi et Kurenaï, qui furent à ses côtés en moins d'une seule seconde. Le chien ninja reniflait avec attention un kunaï tombait au sol, avant de déclarer

- C'est bien l'odeur d'une hyuuga, contre cette arbre aussi. Mais, Kakashi... Il y a une autre odeur, et je crois bien que c'est celle d'Uchiwa Itachi... -

Kurenaï se mordis les lèvres à sang en entendant ce nom. Itachi... Que voulait-il ?

Kakashi remercia le chien et lui demanda de chercher la trace de leurs odeurs. Il ne laisserait pas Itachi enlever la jeune Hyuuga, ca non...


	2. Chapter 2

La suite !

Chapitre 2

Tout était sombre, noir, silencieux comme une ombre. Seule deux yeux contrastaient avec le tout, des yeux laiteux qui s'ouvraient légèrement, petit à petit. Elle sentais mal son corp, encore embrumer par son sommeil forcer, mais ne sentais aucune douleur. Sauf peut-être, une petite mais précise et vive douleur à la tête. La jeune fille n'y prêta guère attention et tenta de se relever, et surtout savoir ou elle se trouvait.

D'abord, elle pus remarquer qu'elle était assise contre un mur, surement déposée là, et que l'endroit ou elle se trouvait était ni confortable ni accueillant. Des murs de pierres, une humidité percante, et l'ombre s'était installée, omniprésente. La fille aux cheveux d'ébène était sans aucun doute dans une grotte, spacieuse grotte.

La kunoichi qui répondait au nom d'Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de se replier légèrement contre le mur, ses doigts s'enlacant en un signe d'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait que se rapeller de cette rencontre, et elle en avait encore peur. La tête encore douloureuse, la jeune fille n'osait pas faire appel à son byakugan, son regard laiteux scrutant avec inquiétude les recoins de l'étrange grotte.

Soudain, la kunoichi percus un mouvement, et ne put résister à la tentation d'utiliser son byakugan. Rapidement, des veines apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, mais son mal de tête s'intensifia, la forcant à baisser la tête et tenir celle-ci de ses mains. Hinata dus arrêter l'utilisation de son oeil blanc, la douleur partant alors. Soudain, la légère forme que la ninja avait apercus au loin s'approcha vivement d'elle. Déjà collée au mur qui la soutenait, Hinata ne pouvait rien faire, sauf baissé le regard vers le sol de pierre et d'humidité. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux blancs au bout de quelques seconde, elle stoppa son mouvement.

Son regard avait croiser celui d'un autre. Maintenant face à elle, Hinata ne pouvait que regarder ces yeux rouges flamboyants au dessus d'elle, paralysée et apeurée par ce pouvoir. Malgré l'obscurité de la grotte, la jeune fille savait bien qui était cette homme... Uchiwa Itachi, celui qui avait tué son clan de sang-froid et qui était maintenant classé comme un criminel dangereux et assassin. Mais... Que lui voulait-elle ? Le byakugan ? Etait-ce un ordre de son organisation ? Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'elle ne serait pas là, vivante, si cela était le cas...

- Lève-toi Ordonna l'Uchiwa d'un ton complètement neutre et glaciale. Rien ne se reflètait dans ses yeux maudit, qui fixait la jeune hyuuga sans répit.

Hinata ne répondis rien, toujours comme paralysée par son regard. La jeune fille posa ses mains contre le mur et se leva, tremblant légèrement. Sa tête avait recommencée à bourdonner, cela devenait presque insupportable. Mais Hinata leva ses yeux laiteux et les posa sur ceux de l'Uchiwa.

Non, elle serais forte, pour honorer son clan et son rang d'héritière.

La jeune fille crus apercevoir un sourire traverser fugacement le visage du jeune homme, mais elle crut rêver, cela ne dura que quelques instants. L'Hyuuga soutint le regard d'Itachi, alors que celui-ci se tourna en un froissement de cape et commenca à marcher. Hinata le suivit, alors que le silence commencait à peser lourd...

Marchant pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille continuait de suivre l'Uchiwa qui marchait toujours de la même allure. Hinata tentait de garder la tête haute, malgré le vombrissement qui sonner dans son crâne.

Finalement, la jeune fille apercus la lumière envahir petit à petit l'obscure et humide grotte, jusqu'à apercevoir la sortie de celle-ci. Ses yeux laiteux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté non-loin de l'entrée, et qui avait recommencer à la fixer désagréablement.

Hinata s'arrêta à la bordure de l'entrée de la grotte, ne bougeant plus et observant parfois de quelques coups d'oeils discret Itachi. Celui-ci observa les alentours et finalement fis ordre à la jeune Hyuuga de la suivre sans prononcer une once de parole. Celle-ci ne put qu'acquiescer, bien qu'au fond d'elle, Hinata aurait voulue résister, tenter de fuir, même se battre, comme Il l'aurait sûrement fais...

Bientôt, les deux ninjas se retrouvèrent à bondir entre les arbres, leurs pieds se posant sur les branches avec délicatesse, jonglant avec l'air qui les entouraient. Hinata se trouvait non-loin d'Itachi, mais celui-ci semblait apparement ne pas se méfier d'elle. Dans la plupart des cas, cela était une erreur, mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait parfaitement la connaître, elle ne l'attaquerait effectivement pas ainsi...

----

Deux ombres filaient à travers les arbres, précédant une autre, plus petite mais pas moins plus rapide.

Kakashi et Kurenaî suivaient Pakkun qui les guidaient à grande vitesse à travers la forêt de Konoha. Depuis plusieurs minutes, le chien suivait l'odeur d'Itachi qu'il avait sentis dans la clairière. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, ne se permettant aucune pause, alors que Kurenaî s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son élève. Qu'elle la sache avec Itachi était la pire des choses, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver ?

Le chien quitta l'orée des arbres et dérapa le long de la terre, près de l'entrée d'une grotte. Alors qu'il reniflait l'entrée, les jônins arrivèrent à ses côtés.

- Alors, Pakkun ? Demanda Kakashi d'une voix rapide, tout en jetant plusieurs regards autour de lui. Kurenaî restait silencieuse mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- C'est bien leurs odeurs, ils étaient ici il y a peu de temps mais sont repartis. Le chien ninja tourna la tête et regarda à sa droite la forêt, l'odeur repartait par là...

- Allons-y ! Dis rapidement Kurenai, qui se mordait légèrement les lèvres pour gardait son calme alors qu'ils repartirent rapidement.

Durant plus d'un long quart d'heure à traverser la forêt, Pakkun s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre en faisant signe aux autres de rester silencieux. Kakashi retomba au sol aux côtés du chien ninja et Kurenai le suivit vite. Parlant à voix basse, Pakkun leur expliqua qu'il s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et que les deux ninjas étaient proches. Maintenant, il faudrait continuer en état d'alerte...

C'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent encore une fois. Kakashi avait juger bon de relever son bandeau, et son sharingan observait les alentours sans cesse. Pakkun flairait l'air constamment.

Alors que les deux ninjas et Pakkun traversait une clairière enveloppés de doux rayon de soleil, le chien ninja s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement, vite suivie par les deux ninjas qui s'étaient déjà armés.

- Comme je m'en doutais, j'ai était suivis. Bonjour, Kurenai-san, Kakashi-san.

------

Voilà!!! Vi je suis cruelle de finir là :P


	3. Chapter 3

Ouhla, décidèment c'est une passion pour moi d'abandonner mes fics   
Je tiens à m'excuser a mes potentiels lecteurs qui attendaient une suite. J'ai formater mon pc, perdant toute les infos sur mes fics, et je galère (et moins qu'au début encore) cette année au lycée xD  
Bref je vous aie fais la suite après tant de temps en espérant la .. réussir xD

Chapitre III

Alors que les deux ninjas et Pakkun traversaient une clairière enveloppée de doux rayon de soleil, le chien ninja s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement, vite suivie par les deux ninjas qui s'étaient déjà armés.

- Comme je m'en doutais, j'ai était suivis. Bonjour, Kurenai-san, Kakashi-san.

Itachi était là, simplement accoudé contre un arbre, derrière eux. Près de lui, Hinata restait debout, le teint plus pâle que jamais, le regard presque vide et perdu.  
Kurenaï sursauta face aux yeux immaculés de sa protégée qui ne refletaient rien de plus que sa propre image. Elle lanca un regard rageux vers Itachi et en quelques instants tint entre sa main un kunaï. La jeune femme perdait très rarement son sang-froid, aujourd'hui était une exception. Mais elle n'était pas assez bête pour partir à la va-vite, surtout face à un adversaire comme Uchiwa Itachi. Kakashi lui aussi observait attentivement l'Uchiwa. La jeune Hyuuga près de lui semblait se comporter étrangement, elle restait effectivement immobile et ne semblait montrer aucune envie de lutter où de partir. Il ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle semblait une jeune fille timide et frêle mais qui arrivait toujours à puiser du courage, grâce à son propre élève, Naruto. Même sans sa présence, il aurait mis sa main au feu que la jeune fille aurait tenter quelque chose, même timidement, mais ne serait pas rester debout ici, immobile tel une statue de glace. Ce comportement étrange l'alerta plus vivement que sa compagne, mais il ne put songer plus, Itachi était trop dangereux pour que le ninja copieur ne se permette de ce plongé ainsi dans ses pensées.  
Mais le criminel de rang S ne bougeait pas, n'esquiver aucune attaque. Il restait parfaitement immobile et calme face aux deux ninjas. Son visage restait neutre et fermer, n'esquissant aucun sourire, aussi ironique auraient-ils pu être.

- Je ne pense pas d'être d'une très grande utilité; je vais vous laisser.

Ce fut l'interruption de Pakkun qui brisa le silence qui s'installait. Le chien ninja qui était devant Kurenaï n'avait aucune envie de rester ici alors qu'un combat de titan allait sûrement commencer : il ne serait d'aucune utilité en ce lieu, voir pire pourrait gêner son maître. Jetant un dernier regard significatif à Kakashi, il disparut en un nuage de fumée.

La tension était à son comble. et Itachi continuait de rester de marbre. Ainsi que la jeune Hyuuga. Pas un seul regard adresser à sa sensei ni à celui de Naruto, ses prunelles immaculées restant rivées au sol. Kurenaï avait reporter son attention sur sa jeune élève, trop intriguée. Qu'avait-elle ? La Hinata qu'elle connaissait avait changer au fil des années, et ne serait pas rester parfaitement stoique à fixer le sol. Elle aurait au moins regardé son maître de ce regard timide et doux que tous lui connaissait.

Le silence trop pesant qui était revenu en force après la disparition du chien ninja fut stopper brusquement. Jaillissant brusquement de terre, une main otée d'un anneau attrapa soudainement la cheville de Kurenai, qui avait baisser légèrement son attention à cause de son élève. Prise de surprise, la kunoichi observa Itachi qui était toujours devant elle, la regardant fixement. La juunin comprit trop tard son erreur. Et apparut subitement dans une dimension faites de rouge et de noir.

Durant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, la courageuse juunin se fis transpercer par des millions de piques acérés, et vit en boucle les moments les plus atroces et sinistres de sa vie.  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle tomba à genou, sous le regard presque ébahi mais surtout vif de Kakashi. Il comprit immédiatement l'attaque que venait d'endurer la jeune femme.

- Kurenai ! S'exclama t-il avec vivacité, observant à moitié la jeune femme, qui semblait proche du coma, mains au sol, tentant de retrouver vainement sa respiration.

Le bruit d'un kunai qu'on extirpe de sa manche l'alerta. En un bond, Kakashi attrapa sa propre arme et bondit devant la juunin, stoppant à temps l'arme qui avait faillie la lacérer.  
Lorsque Kakashi se releva vivement, son sharingan ne rencontra que du vide. Uchiwa Itachi avait disparu, emportant avec lui la frèle héritière des Hyuuga, qui avait sembler ne donner aucune opposition.  
Le ninja scruta les horizons, mais Itachi n'était plus là. Il se retourna en entendant le bruit sourd d'un corps rencontrant le sol. La jeune femme s'était évanouie, tout comme lui, il y avait déjà bien des années.

Le ninja serra les poings et finit par remettre son bandeau en place. Il s'approcha de la douce jeune femme et attrapa son corps, avant de la placer sur son dos le plus confortablement possible. Kakashi l'observa quelques instants, scrutant ses traits pales et nerveux, car elle semblait encore se soucier du sort de sa jeune protégée malgré son coma. Il admirait cette force d'esprit, que Kurenai arrivait toujours à garder, même en un profond sommeil. Puis ses traits se durcirent et le ninja copieur observa autour de lui avant de passer une main devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurenaï ici ou l'emmener dans une course poursuite qui risquait de ne mener à rien, son état allait vite s'empirer 

Appuyant la ninja contre lui pour qu'elle ne tombe pas, Kakashi observa une dernière fois derrière lui, et repartie en direction du village de Konoha, son regard ébène se posant à intervalle régulier sur la belle évanouie contre son dos. Il allait se faire puissament sermonner par l'Hokage, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Itachi était décidèment très fort pour trouver les bonnes ruses. Il savait bien que Kakashi n'aurait pas laisser Kurenaï se faire blesser.

Son ombre disparue à travers les arbres. Et plus loin, une autre ombre se mouvait prestement elle aussi...


	4. Chapter 4

Allez une petite suite.. Plus longue cette fois :P

Chapitre IV

- HINATA !?

Évidemment, il fallait s'en douter. De sa part, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un comportement intelligent, où du moins calme et non pressé. Son stress et son envie de partir immédiatement était ressentie par chacun, et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Plusieurs autres ninjas s'inquiétaient, certains le montrant par des signes distinctifs, d'autres plus discrètement, mais une certaine angoisse était matérialisée et pesée au dessus de leurs têtes.

Pourtant, aucune signe extérieur à cette réunion ne pouvait le montrer. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, et le soleil était présent. Nous étions en automne, et il faisait encore bon. L'air n'était que légèrement frais et les divers oiseaux qui composaient la faune libre de Konoha planaient librement au dessus du village. Non, c'était vraiment une journée typique et agréable, qui pourtant ne présageait rien de bon.

Effectivement, depuis déjà plus d'une dizaines de minutes, de nombreux ninjas avaient été convoqués dans le bureau de l'hokage, réunis dans la tour qui surplombait le village. Il avait fallu attendre quelques minutes pour que les ninjas appelés soient présents, sous le regard énervé mais surtout inquiet de l'hokage. Heureusement, aucun des principaux concernés n'étaient en mission à ce moment. Quelque chose d'assez grave semblait se passer, car la jeune femme, d'apparence seulement, ne s'inquiétait jamais pour rien. Hormis lorsque son argent était en jeu, mais passons.

Tous étaient maintenant réunis. Kunoichi, ninja, de différents âges, mais convoqués pour la même raison.  
Certains étaient ici simplement pour être mis au courant, être placé dans une équipe, sans être concerner de façon personnelle dans le problème en lui-même. D'autres allaient sûrement être bouleversés par la nouvelle. Mais Tsunade savait qu'en tout cas, tous ou presque comprendraient la situation entière. Et les enjeux bien trop grand qui pesaient. L'héritière officielle des Hyuuga, la plus grande famille de Konoha depuis la destruction des Uchiwas, avait était enlever par l'ainé de ceux-ci, l'un des derniers survivants, celui qui aurait pu être promu au rang de chef si sa destinée avait été différente. L'heure était décidément grave. Alors que Sasuke, jeune uchiwa lui aussi était parti depuis plus de trois ans, ayant parait-il tué Orochimaru, il fallait maintenant rechercher activement Hinata Hyuuga, et prier pour la retrouver saine. Et pouvoir la sauver. Avoir Itachi était et ne serait vraiment pas une mince affaire. Perdue dans ses pensées, Tsunade redressa la tête vers tout les ninjas présents lorsque sa fidèle assistante aux cheveux ébènes lui donna un coup de coude discret aux côtes, avant de se redresser. Elle marmonna et les regarda tous de ses yeux ambrés, déjà redevenus plus sérieux et grave.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Shoji, Kakashi, Genma, Yamato, Neji, et Shizune, bien que cette dernière sache déjà tout. Tels étaient les ninjas que la godaime avait finalement appeler. Tout les genins qui la connaissaient devaient être au courant, c'était pour ainsi dire la chose la plus normale, pour elle. En plus de cela, ne pas leur dire ne pourrait qu'aggraver le cas. L'hokage ne voulait pas de précipitation. Et c'est les coudes sur le bureau, la tête légèrement penchée vers les ninjas présents, que l'hokage leur annonça tout.

Tsunade comprenait bien la réaction de Naruto, tout comme la plupart des autres. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas était le seul à crier le nom de la jeune fille, Kiba aussi. L'homme-chien s'était énormément attaché à sa coéquipière et ne supportait pas la vision de la jeune fille si douce entre les bras diaboliques de cet homme, celui qui avait massacré de sang-froid le clan Uchiwa et qui aurait pu en devenir chef sans mal. Malgré qu'elle soit héritière des Hyuuga, le jeune Inuzuka la considérait comme une sœur. D'ailleurs, il n'appréciait que très peu son père, mais c'était une autre histoire.  
Naruto lui était confus mais surtout énerver. Il tentait de garder son calme : en vain. Serrant les poings presque au sangs, il fixa Tsunade tout en tâchant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pourquoi cet enflure d'Itachi avait-il enlever Hinata, hein! Elle qui était toujours si douce et gentille avec lui, bien qu'un peu bizarre. Il aimait beaucoup Hinata, surtout depuis son tout premier examen Chuunin. Le blond garda ses poings serrés en fixant la blonde. Qu'attendait-elle pour les envoyer immédiatement aller la chercher ? A l'heure qu'il est, Hinata pouvait se trouvée dans n'importe quel état, et n'importe où..

Kakashi coula un regard discret vers son jeune élève perturbateur, et s'étonna de ne pas le voir défoncer à moitié le bureau de l'hokage de ses poings tout en lui criant 'quand est-ce qu'on part!?'. Il avait grandis, après tout. Le ninja ferma les yeux un instant, puis observa Tsunade de son regard ébène, nonchalant mais où brillait une certaine vivacité, contrairement à d'habitude.  
Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que le juunin était revenu avec Kurenaï évanouie sur son dos. Il s'était précipité dans le bureau de l'hokage, pour des soins rapides ainsi que pour l'informer de la situation catastrophique. Heureusement, lui qui avait prévu une pique de colère de la part de l'hokage, cela n'avait pas était le cas. Sachant très bien les effets du Mangekyou sur une personne, ayant due soigner Kakashi à son retour à konoha, Tsunade avait demander au jônin de l'installer dans le canapé près de son bureau. Elle avait commencer là les soins, alors que Kakashi lui expliquait plus en détails la poursuite : le comportement stoïque et inquiétant d'Hinata, et la rencontre éclair, puisqu'il avait réussi rapidement à s'échapper. L'hokage acquiesçait tout en soignant la jeune femme inconsciente.  
Par la suite, Kurenaï fut transférer a l'hôpital de Konoha pour qu'elle s'y repose, et Kakashi avait mis à l'écrit son rapport.

La godaime avait virer de son bureau sans ménagement l'ancien anbu et avait convoquée apparemment les membres importants de la famille Hyuuga, sans Neji puisque celui-ci était encore en mission. De son côté, l'assistante de l'hokage Shizune était partie envoyer les ordres de convocations au divers ninjas présents à cet instant dans le bureau à l'aide des messagers les plus rapides : les aigles.

Il soupira silencieusement en pensant à la jônin qui devait encore rester au lit quelques heures pour se reposer pleinement. Même les soins spectaculaires de la Godaîme ne pouvait amener à ses patient du repos supplémentaire. Il observa les autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Shino ne parlait pas. Ce que l'on pouvait voir de son visage, ayant toujours un haut col et sa capuche, n'exprimait aucun sentiment précis. Mais quelque chose dans l'air près de lui montrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour la jeune fille. Malgré son stoisme permanent, il s'était plutôt bien attaché à ses coéquipiers. Et aujourd'hui, cette affection qu'il leurs portaient allait peut-être portait ses fruits. En effet, il y avait normalement quelques uns de ses insectes sur Hinata. Il s'en servait souvent, au cas où une mission tournerait mal, où simplement pour un problème de la sorte : en tant qu'héritière des Hyuuga, elle risquait beaucoup. A peine avait-il était ébranler par la nouvelle, que Shino avait envoyer des insectes retrouver peut-être la trace d'Hinata. Malgré sa discrétion, cela n'avait pas échapper à l'œil de la Godaime, il en était sur. Les insectes qui s'agitaient dans son corps le préviendrait bien rapidement de la position de la jeune femme, le jônin espérait simplement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard, où qu'Itachi ne préviendra pas son coup. Il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part d'un criminel de rang S tel que lui.

Mais si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui était fortement inquiet, en plus d'Ino et de Sakura qui s'inquiétaient sérieusement pour la douce Hinata, c'était Neji, son cousin. Bien qu'il ait voulu autrefois la tuer, il avait compris plus tard son erreur et s'était repenti. Depuis, il s'était attaché à sa cousine et l'avait observer de loin portait sur ses frêles épaules l'avenir d'un clan prestigieux. Il ne l'admirait pas. Malgré les années, et un certain blond qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, Neji la trouvait toujours faible et surtout fragile, mais il semblait qu'il s'était attacher à elle. Le jeune Hyuuga savait le poids qu'était ses responsabilités, et, en plus de son inquiétude qu'il ressentait vis à vis de ce kidnapping, il craignait surtout pour le clan. Il savait son oncle être un homme de parole et fière qui pourtant s'était un jour agenouiller devant lui. Mais devant cette situation, qu'allait faire le clan Hyuuga? Rien de trop ambitieux il espérait... Il fallait qu'il le sache, vite, mais ce n'était pas le lieu le plus approprier.

Alors que tous bouillaient d'inquiétude, de rage, d'impatience, et de toute sortes d'autres sentiments confus, la Godaime donna enfin ses ordres, précis et clair, et personne ne protesta, trop heureux d'enfin, pouvoir savoir ce qui allait se passer. L'hokage se leva et passa devant son bureau, avant de prendre la parole.

- Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura et Naruto, partaient au Nord-Ouest du village, utilisaient le flair des chiens de Kakashi, et retrouvaient sa trace!

Les quatre concernés hochèrent la tête, Naruto ne pensant même pas à protester pour tel ou tel chose, se dépêchant même plus que les trois autres. La porte fut à peine fermer que la cinquième hokage donna ses autres directives.

- Ino, Shikamaru, Choji et Neji, quand à vous, vous partiraient vers l'Ouest, jusqu'à la clairière où elle a été vue pour la dernière fois. L'un des chiens de Kakashi vous accompagneront.

Ce fut le même scénario. Les ninjas hochèrent la tête et se dépêchèrent de partir, fermant la porte derrière eux. Dans le batiment, l'équipe Kakashi avait déjà disparue.  
Et la godaîme donna ses dernirèes directives.

- Et quand à vous quatre, vous partirez pour le Nord du pays et vers nos frontières. Des rumeurs inquiétantes sont venues jusqu'à nos oreilles et l'akatsuki semble être passer par là il y a peu de temps, votre mission sera une collecte d'informations. Pas d'actions intrépides sans m'en avoir fais part par faucon!

...Lorsque les trois équipes furent parti, la godaîme soupira et reposa ses coudes sur le bureau. D'un air fatigué, elle tira l'un de ses tiroirs et attrapa une bouteille de saké, y buvant quelques longues gorgées.

Désolé pour ma très longue absence, moi et mon inspi'.. Sinon une question importante. J'aimerais innover (on peut le dire xD) en faisant un YamatoxSakura. Mais quand pensez-vous? J'avoue c'est space, alors bon j'attends vos avis. (et idées de couples si vous voulez, qui sait )


End file.
